


Your Own Company

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliot's a lonely boy, M/M, We were all thinking about it don't lie, Yeah he's having sex with his decoy I'm sorry ok, kinda angsty i guess, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott learns that being the star of the Apex Games can be a lonely place, and sometimes you have to just accept your own company.





	Your Own Company

**Author's Note:**

> We were all thinking it, I'm just gonna be the one to say it *shrugs*

His boots clattered to the ground as he cast them aside, the soft patter of his socked feet followed as he made his way across the marble floor. He remembered how excited he was when he finally made enough money from the games to buy this place. The neutral grey, black and white tones of the surfaces, furniture and appliances was calming, something his mother said he needed. The day he moved in, they accented the space with colourful soft furnishings, in various shades of blues, yellows and oranges.

He bought his mom dinner that night. She insisted on takeout, the kind they'd get when he was a kid and they sat on the floor near the window, admiring the view of the city. She said there'd be plenty more opportunities for him to take her to fancy restaurants, and celebrate his sucess. She didn't come over much after that. After seeing him in the games, multiple tech companies were vying for his mother's attention, wanting her genius on their side. He was proud of his mom, of course. She encouraged him to follow his dream and now she was getting the opportunity to follow hers. 

He peeled his game suit from his tired body, and tossed it to the floor. It was covered in dirt and blood now, some his own and some belonging to whoever he defeated earlier that day. Clambering into the shower felt like a lot of effort after the day he'd had but, the feeling of the warm water soothing his sore muscles was worth it. He let the water seep into his hair, watching as dirt and blood trickled from his locks and disappeared down the drain. He loved the games more than anything. The danger, the adrenaline, the glory. The come down was never fun though. Coming back to an empty apartment after his ears were assaulted by the cheers of fans was the one part of all this he hated. There wasn't much time for a personal life anymore. 

He quickly dried himself off and slipped into a pair of grey joggers. He slicked his wet curls back as he made his way to the couch. Sprawling here for an hour or two and watching the post-game coverage and interviews was part of the routine he made for himself. His team had won today, a fact he was reminded of when he saw his own goofy face on the TV. He cracked a small smile at a comment Gibraltar made about his performance. He was probably at home with his boyfriend right now, and Lifeline was more than likely being celebrated at work, the money she earned today would go towards humanitarian efforts. Everyone seemed to have something waiting for them outside the ring. Everyone but him. Whatever. He'd spend some time working on his holograms today. You can't beat your own company, right? 

He made his way towards his bedroom, hopping onto to his bed and pulling out his laptop. He may as well make himself comfortable while he worked, it was getting late after all. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but the improvements he was working on were not for the games, but were of a more personal nature. It was embarrassing for him to even think about it. Most of his time was dedicated to the games now and he was finding himself feeling more and more starved of human intimacy. It wasn't weird to want someone to give you a hug when you returned home, was it? 

He summoned a clone to observe the changes he made. It was something he grew used to in the arena but having a double in his own home still felt strange.  
“Have a seat”, he offered, patting the space next to him on the bed. His clone smirked at him and obliged.  
“Whatcha workin’ on?”, it asked, craning its neck in an attempt to see the screen.  
“Um...n-nothing important”, he stammered. It was even embarrassing to admit to himself.  
“I...uh...kinda had a rough day. Would you mind...giving me a hug?”. His clone’s eyes lit up at the request, the same way his own would on the rare occasion a teammate would request the same from him, after a hard loss.  
“Sure buddy, bring it in”, the other him, wrapped his arms around him. It felt weird at first, he couldn't believe how real they felt but he eventually settled into the hug. It's not like he had the choice to be fussy. 

This was when he remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt. His clone didn't seem to mind, rubbing circles into his back, starting between his shoulder blades and working it’s way down to his lower back. He broke away from the hug but didn't totally move out of the other man's space.  
“Was that good?”, it asked, although his tone sounded cocky like it already knew the answer.  
“Yeah...um...thanks”. He felt stupid and embarrassed. How pathetic was he?  
“You know...if you think my hugs are good you should see what else I can do”, the clone winked at him, running a hand up his thigh, not even attempting to be subtle.  
“I...I d-dont”. He was dumbfounded. Was he seriously flirting with himself? This was starting to get confusing.  
“Hush, now”, the clone placed a finger on his lips. Is this what he was like? Was he this alluring too or was it just the clone that could act like this? His head began to hurt, this was too much.  
“What d'ya say, Mirage? It's been a while since you fooled around, right?”, his clone ran a thumb along his lip. 

Was this really happening? Was it even possible? This was weird, right? Or was it? It's just himself after all.  
He nodded, looking the other him in the eyes before moving his laptop to one side and lying back on the bed.  
“But um...call me Elliott. You...you can be Mirage”.  
“Sweet”, the other man said simply, before discarding his clothes. Elliot didn't even know they could do that. Maybe this could be a learning experience? Yeah, it's not weird if it's for science!  
Mirage climbed on top of him, spreading his legs in the process. Elliott's eyes scanned over the figure in front of him. He'd seen himself naked plenty of times, hell, he'd jerked off in the mirror more times than he could count. But this was on a whole new level. He reached out to touch Mirage, letting his shaky hand run over his chest, before moving to touch his own. They felt the same. 

“Like what you see?”, Mirage winked at him. Elliott nodded slowly. This whole situation felt like a dream.  
“Good, 'cause I like what I see too. Except for this”, Mirage pulled at the waistband of the grey joggers. “They're kinda in the way”.  
Elliott lifted his hips allowing his pants to be stripped from his body.  
“No underwear. My kinda guy”, Mirage commented, throwing the grey fabric over his shoulder.  
“I...uh...just got out of the shower so…”.  
Mirage leaned down and kissed him tenderly, leaving him a little breathless. Even though Elliott seemed to be the only one who found this situation a little strange, it was him who deepened the kiss. He whined needily, as he felt a hand brush against his thigh. His cock was pretty hard already, and he began to grow more and more frustrated as it was ignored, the rubbing of his thigh continuing instead. It was driving him crazy. 

“P-please. Just touch me already”, a pathetic whine escaped Elliott's throat, causing Mirage to chuckle.  
“I guess we never were one for patience”, he joked, taking Elliott's aching flesh in his hand. He ran a thumb over the glistening tip, slicking Elliott's head with precum. He ran his thumb in circles over the sensitive area, making the other man groan and whine desperately.  
“I need m-more”.  
The pressure on his tip was released, causing Elliot's head to lift from the pillow to see what the hold up was. He locked eyes with his counterpart for a moment before the other winked at him and took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Elliot groaned loudly at the motion, but was shocked at how real it felt. 

Mirage rolled his tongue around the flesh in his mouth, simultaneously wrapping his hand around the base of Elliott's shaft, pumping in a perfect rhythm. Elliott's head lolled back into the pillow, his hands gripping his sheets tightly as his entire body began to tingle with pleasure. How was he this close to the edge already? He felt like he could burst any second. Mirage removed his mouth but continued to jerk Elliott off, at a much slower pace than before.  
“Havin’ fun up there?”, he questioned, chuckling slightly.  
Elliott released his iron grip on the sheets, taking the moment to catch his breath.  
“H-how...do you...know exactly...what to...do?”.  
Mirage laughed a little louder this time, “I guess it's just one of my many talents. We're not done yet, though”. 

Elliott was still panting heavily but watched as Mirage leaned over him to retrieve something from the bedside locker. Lube. Elliott wiped the sweat off his brow. Was he really going to have sex with himself? It'd be a fun story to tell when people literally told him to “go fuck himself”, during the games, but still. He didn't have much time to consider the situation as Mirage was already slicking up his fingers. Elliott spread his legs a little further, subconsciously giving his answer.

He bit down on his lip as Mirage began to rub circles around the ring of muscle between his ass cheeks. He moaned softly as he felt himself being entered. Mirage worked with one finger for a few moments before deciding it was time to add another. He moved his fingers fluidly, occasionally moving them apart in a scissoring motion. Elliott felt his leg begin to cramp up and awkwardly shimmied on the bed, trying to relieve the discomfort. Mirage figured he had tortured his counterpart long enough and retrieved his fingers before grabbing the bottle of lube again, preparing himself. Elliott took the opportunity to stretch his legs out. He was glad for the pain in a way, as it blocked out all thoughts of how he should be ashamed of himself and what his mother would think if she knew what he was doing with her creation.

Any doubts were soon pushed aside by the feeling of Mirage slowing filling him. He grabbed onto his lookalike's bicep, breathing through the slight pain he felt. A small gasp escaped his lips as Mirage began to move his hips, slowly at first but eventually building to a pace that turned Elliott into a mewling mess. He raked his fingers down Mirage's back as he swore and pleaded with the man, begging for more, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed his pleas.  
“Ugh...f-fuck, yes...please...ahh fuck...m-more...d-dont stop”. 

Lucky for Elliott, Mirage not being human provided him with godlike stamina. After a couple more minutes of pounding and Elliott screaming all sorts of profanities, the heat in the pit of his stomach became too much.  
“F-fuck I'm... I'm so close”.  
Not long after muttering those words, Elliott emitted a high pitched wail, which would most definitely be heard down the street. His body shook uncontrollably as he reached his climax, leaking all over himself and his sheets. Mirage simply pulled out of him, allowing the other man to assume his clone's don't need to finish? His head was too fuzzy to think about it right now. 

Elliot rested his hands on his chest, as he panted for air. The reality of the situation crept up on him as he came down from his high. What would everyone think if they found out their hero was just some guy who was so desperate and lonely he would willingly fuck a hologram of himself?  
Mirage stood up from the bed and looked down at him with a lopsided smirk.  
“Alright handsome, I'm a busy guy so I better…”.  
Elliott quickly reached for his laptop, and cut the other man off by angrily shutting down his program. He discarded his laptop to one side and pulled his blankets around himself, trying to ignore the wet patch he was lying in. His apartment was silent as he closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep, alone again.


End file.
